Don't Forget
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: Two-shot sur la chanson Don't Forget de Demi Lovato. Caskett of course. Pas de spoilers mais disons qu'il se passe courant saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

Boooonjour :D J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que le soleil est au rendez-vous (c'est le cas ici en Allemagne *-*)

Donc, aujourd'hui je poste une songfic (enfin, un song-os ?) sur une chanson de Demi Lovato.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

N'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, ça fait toujours trèèèès plaisir :)

* * *

Cela avait été la dispute de trop. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils étaient ensembles mais ils s'étaient déjà disputés tant de fois. Toujours sur ce même sujet. Depuis deux mois l'enquête sur le meurtre de la mère de Kate avait avancé. Elle touchait du bout des doigts ceux qui avaient tout manigancé. Le règne du Dragon ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. C'était ça la cause de leurs disputes. Castle refusait qu'elle continue cette enquête, il persistait à dire que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, qu'elle se ferait tuer directement. C'était finalement cela que voulait ce fameux Dragon, la voir morte une bonne fois pour toute. Mais Beckett ne lâchait pas l'affaire, continuant d'avancer petit à petit vers la vérité et elle continuait de dire à Rick d'arrêter de se mêler de sa vie. Et à chaque fois ils en revenaient au même point : comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que d'imaginer une relation sérieuse qui mènerai à quelque part alors qu'elle refusait de l'écouter, qu'elle refusait de se laisser aller au bonheur qui se trouvait à porté de main. Puis, il ou elle finissait par s'excuser, ils oubliaient cette dispute et reprenaient leur histoire comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce soir là avait fini différemment. Leur dispute avait été plus violente que jamais et Castle lui avait dis que c'était fini, qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il avait alors quitté l'appartement de la jeune détective.

Cela s'était produit deux semaines auparavant. Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines que Castle n'avait plus mis les pieds au poste. Deux semaines que Kate regrettait d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir laisser filer ce bonheur dont elle avait entrevu la couleur et qu'elle attendait depuis près de 12 ans, depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde à cause de cette enquête. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle voulait tellement que cette douleur s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle puisse enfin vivre et non plus survivre. Et une fois de plus elle avait tout gâché, tout foutu en l'air avec Rick, son partenaire, son meilleur ami, son amant, l'homme de sa vie... Elle repensa à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés en tant que couple. Ces dîners en tête-à-tête, ces nuits passés à faire l'amour encore et encore, les petits-déjeuners en compagnie d'Alexie et Martha... Tous ces moments simples, heureux, parfaits, qu'elle aurait tellement souhaité voir durer pour toujours. Une autre larme tomba sur son genou droit. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Au poste, Beckett ne laissait rien paraître, compartimentant, se focalisant sur sa paperasse ou sur les enquêtes. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps au 12eme district. Retardant le plus possible le moment où elle se retrouverait seule, chez elle. Elle avait à nouveau perdu sa joie de vivre que Rick Castle avait fait renaître, dorénavant dès qu'elle était chez elle, elle pleurait. Silencieusement. Encore et encore. Essayant vainement de faire disparaître la douleur. Ce soir là était particulièrement dur. Ils auraient du se trouver dans un restaurant particulièrement chic, elle vêtu d'une robe qui lui aurait fait perdre la tête, lui aurait mis son plus beau costume. Ils auraient du dîner, se regardant amoureusement, riant. Ils auraient du rentré au loft et faire l'amour durant des heures, se murmurant des "je t'aime". Ils auraient du fêter leur 3 mois en tant que couple. La jeune femme ne pu alors retenir le torrent de larmes qui la submergea. Voulant à tout pris se changer les idées même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, elle alluma la radio. Le présentateur annonça alors la prochaine chanson : Don't Forget, de Demi Lovato. Le morceau commença directement avec la voix de la jeune chanteuse. Dès les premières phrases Kate se concentra sur les paroles de cette chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui la touchait en plein cœur.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_(As-tu oublié que j'étais toujours en vie ?)_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_(As-tu oublié tout ce que nous avons toujours eu ?)_

_Did you forget, did you forget, about me?_

_(As-tu oublié, as-tu oublié à propos de moi ?)_

Kate se leva du canapé et s'assis à même le parquet de son appartement en face de sa chaîne hifi.

_Did you regret all the standing by my side?_

_(As-tu regretté d'être resté à mes côtés ?)_

_Did you forget what we're felling inside?_

_(As-tu oublié ce que nous ressentions à l'intérieur ?)_

_Now I'm left to forget, about us._

_(Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à oublié tout de nous.)_

Les larmes tombaient sans jamais s'arrêter mais toujours dans un silence religieux uniquement troublé par la musique. Elle se sentait vide.

_But __somewhere__ we went wrong._

_(Mais quelque part nous nous sommes trompés)_

_We were once so strong._

_(Nous étions autrefois si forts)_

_Our love is like a song._

_(Notre amour est comme une chanson)_

_You can't forget it._

_(Tu ne peux pas oublier ça)_

C'était tellement ça, tellement eux cette chanson. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas sans s'être réellement battu pour lui.

_So now I'm guess this is where we have to stand._

_(Maintenant je suppose que nous devons en rester là)_

_Did you regret, ever holding my hand?_

_(As-tu regretté de ne plus pouvoir tenir ma main?)_

_Never again_

_(Plus jamais)_

_Please don't forget, don't forget._

_(S'il te plaît n'oublie pas, n'oublie pas)_

Est-ce qu'il avait pensé à elle durant ces deux semaines ? Était-il aussi anéanti qu'elle après leur rupture ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Pas après tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

_We had it all._

_(Nous avions tout ça)_

_We were just about to fall even more in love_

_(Nous allions tomber encore plus amoureux)_

_Than we were before_

_(Que nous l'étions avant)_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us._

_(Je n'oublierais pas, je n'oublierais pas à propos de nous)_

Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui. Comment avait-elle pu tout faire foirer à cause de sa maudite peur d'être abandonner, de s'engager ! Mais étais-ce trop tard maintenant ?

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_(Mais quelque part nous nous sommes trompés)_

_We were once so strong_

_(Nous étions autrefois si forts)_

_Our love is like a song_

_(Notre amour est comme une chanson)_

_You __can't forget it__._

_(Tu ne peux pas oublier ça)_

_And at last, all the pictures have been burnt_

_(Et au final, toutes les photos ont été brûlées)_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_(Et tout le passé est juste une leçon que nous avons apprise)_

_I won't forget, please don't forget, us._

_(Je n'oublierais pas, s'il te plaît ne nous oublie pas)_

Était-ce vraiment fini ? Devait-elle lâcher prise et juste tourner la page ? Elle réfuta vivement cette idée en secouant la tête. C'était impossible. Mais si jamais... Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_(Quelque part nous nous sommes trompés)_

_Our love is like a song_

_(Notre amour est comme une chanson)_

_But you won't sing along_

_(__Mais tu ne la chantera pas__)_

_You've forgotten. About us_

_(Tu as oublié. À propos de nous)_

À la fin de la chanson, Kate avait censé de pleurer. Il ne les avait pas oublié, pas encore. "Désolé Demi mais mon histoire ne finira pas comme cette chanson" se dit-elle. Pour la première fois en deux semaines elle esquissa un sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ne laisserait pas l'amour de sa vie l'oublier. Elle sauta sur ses pied, éteignit la radio et alla rapidement sous la douche avant de prendre ses clés et de héler un taxi. Direction Tribeca.

En se retrouvant devant la porte de son partenaire, Kate sentit son courage l'abandonner mais ne se découragea pour autant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et frappa quatre petits coups. Elle attendit. Elle pensa un instant que peut-être il n'était chez lui, qu'il l'avait définitivement oublié... Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, ensevelit sous une montagne de pensées sombres, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rick au visage fermé. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, avait-il pleuré lui aussi ? Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Kate ne parle.

- Ne m'oublie pas. Je t'en pris ne m'oublie pas.

Sa voix s'était brisée et les larmes menaçaient de revenir l'assaillir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, qu'il l'ai oublié... mais sa réaction la surpris, agréablement. Il la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses long cheveux. Elle avait pris soin avant de partir d'avoir cette odeur de cerise qu'il aimait tant. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras...

- Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Je t'aime Katherine.

À ses mots elle se serra encore un peu plus - si cela était possible - dans ses bras si réconfortant. Elle soupira d'aise à ce moment là. Mais sa peur lui revint en pleine face. Et si cette seconde chance qu'ils s'accordaient finissait comme la première ? Si en fait ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Promet moi de ne plus partir, de ne plus m'abandonner, nous abandonner. Promet moi qu'on y arrivera, qu'on surmontera les obstacles ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Always.

Par ce simple petit mot, il scella cette promesse. Il prit alors son si beau visage souillé par toutes les larmes de souffrance qu'elle avait pu verser lors de ces deux dernières semaines et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, lui transmettant par ce contact tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et à quel point il voulait que leur histoire marche.

* * *

Voilààààà donc j'attend vos avis, bons ou mauvais :) Je préviens aussi (peut-être que ça peut vous motivié à rewiver ^^) qu'il y a une possibilité d'un 2ème chapitre du point de vue de Rick, avec une autre chanson ;)

Bisous xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir :D Déjà, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a vraiment fait hyper plaisir :B

Je poste donc ce soir le chapitre 2 que je viens de finir. Point de vue de Rick donc sur la chanson "I Wish The Best For You" de Emerson Hart. J'ai pas mal hésité sur la chanson (n'est-ce pas Solealuna :P) donc j'espère que ça irra :)

Voilà ! Bonne lecture et si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce que vous devez faire ;)

* * *

Deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Richard n'avait presque pas quitter son loft de Tribeca. Deux semaines qu'il avait rompu avec Kate, celle qu'il aimait autant qu'il détestait en cet instant. Elle était la femme de sa vie, il le savait mais lui, qu'était-il pour elle ? Il aurait pensé qu'en étant en couple elle aurait un minimum changé par rapport à l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère, qu'elle aurait levé le pied. Il s'était bien trompé pensa-t-il amèrement. C'est lui qui avait mis fin à leur relation naissante suite à une énième dispute. Certes il était fou d'elle mais il n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait trop à cause de son envie de vengeance qui la rongeait depuis 12 ans. Mais, ce soir il était là, à regarder Manhattan depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, un verre de whisky à la main et il avait encore plus mal, plus mal que jamais. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire sans elle à ses côtés, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait ses yeux dans lesquels il aimait se perdre lors de leurs discutions silencieuses, ses cheveux si soyeux, son rire qui lui faisait tourner la tête, ses sourires réservés à lui et seulement lui, son corps de déesse... Il était perdu sans elle mais refusait de lui pardonner. Alors il continuait et continuerait à souffrir en silence sous les yeux désolés de sa mère et sa fille. Il s'en voulait de les faire vivre cela mais il ne savait comment faire autrement. "Fuck..." marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide ambré qu'il avait en main. Il posa son verra un instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers le poste de radio dernier cri qui était posé sur une étagère d'une des bibliothèques présentes dans la pièce. Il reconnu vaguement la chanson qui commença alors, il avait surement du l'entendre dans la chambre d'Alexis. Cependant, cette fois-ci les paroles l'atteignirent en plein cœur.

_How long can we wait here_

_(Combien de temps pouvons-nous attendre ici)_

_To say goodbye ?_

_(Pour dire au revoir ?)_

_The words once they're spoken_

_(Les mots une fois qu'ils sont dit)_

_Are words that we can't take_

_(Sont des mots qu'on ne peut pas prendre)_

Il revit en détails leur dernière dispute, il réentendit ses propres mots, lui disant que tout était fini entre eux, aussi bien leur partenariat que leur histoire d'amour, avant de partir, claquant la porte de l'appartement de celle qu'il aimait.

_Back to where we were before_

_(De retour là où nous étions avant)_

_Things got in the way_

_(Les choses vont de cette manière)_

_Life gets so confusing_

_(La vie devions tellement confuse)_

_When you know what you're losing_

_(Quand tu sais ce que tu perds)_

Il se remémora leur premier rendez-vous, leur première nuit. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient dit et montré tout leur amour respectif. Il se rappela avoir eu une peur bleue de la perdre, qu'elle s'en aille alors qu'elle était endormis dans ses bras.

_You_

_(Toi)_

_Me_

_(Moi)_

_Why can't we see that there's_

_(Pourquoi ne pouvons nous voir qu'il y a)_

_More to love that we'll never know_

_(Plus à aimer que nous ne saurons jamais)_

_Sometimes you're closer when you're letting go_

_(Parfois tu es plus proche quand tu lâches prise)_

Jamais il ne pourrait aimer une autre femme comme il l'a aimé, comme il l'aime. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant près de trois ans, attisant mutuellement le feu tout en développant une complicité incroyable et surtout un amour sincère et profond entre eux. Et en cet instant, seul, il comprit ce qu'il avait perdu en rompant avec elle. Ils auraient du en parler, essayer de trouver une solution. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il fiche tout en l'air.

_I wish the best for you_

_I wish the best for you_

_(Je souhaite le meilleur pour toi)_

En effet, après tout c'est ça qu'il voulait pour elle, qu'elle est le meilleur, qu'elle soit enfin heureuse… sans lui. Cette idée serra son cœur déjà meurtri.

_We'll both regret the hurting_

_(Nous allons tout les deux regretter le mal)_

_That we will do_

_(Que nous ferons) _

_You'll learn to forget me_

_(Tu apprendras à m'oublier)_

_And I'll try_

_(Et j'essayerais)_

_I'll try to forget_

_(J'essayerais d'oublier)_

Cette partie toucha l'écrivain encore plus profondément. Il essaierait de l'oublier, de prendre un nouveau départ, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, il ne voulait pas l'oublier, oublier leur partenariat et leur histoire. Secrètement, il espérait qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas non plus. Jamais il n'avait regretté ce qui s'était passé entre eux et jamais il ne le regretterait. Elle serait toujours dans son cœur, quoi qu'il arrive. Always, il lui avait promis.

_You_

_(Toi)_

_Me_

_(Moi)_

_Why can't we see that there's_

_(Pourquoi ne pouvons nous voir qu'il y a)_

_More to love that we'll never know_

_(Plus à aimer que nous ne saurons jamais)_

_Sometimes you're closer when you're letting go_

_(Parfois tu es plus proche quand tu lâches prise)_

_I wish the best for you_

_I wish the best for you_

_(Je souhaite le meilleur pour toi)_

Il sentait des larmes qui troublaient sa vue. Il s'était refusé de craquer, il n'avait pas pleuré en deux semaines et il ne voulait pas que cela change. Mais cette chanson… c'en était trop pour lui mais il ne lâcha toujours pas prise et fini son verre d'une traite, comme pour effacer la douleur, sans succès.

_If you ever need a place that you can run to_

_(Si jamais tu as besoin d'un endroit où tu peux aller)_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_(Je serais là, je serais là)_

Evidemment qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, si elle en avait besoin. Mais la question était plus, se reverraient-ils un jour ? Il en doutait… Une partie de lui le voulait, la voir, continuer à la suivre au poste mais l'autre moitié pensait tout le contraire, de peur de souffrir encore plus.

_You_

_(Toi)_

_Me_

_(Moi)_

_Why can't we see that there's_

_(Pourquoi ne pouvons nous voir qu'il y a)_

_More to love that we'll never know_

_(Plus à aimer que nous ne saurons jamais)_

_Sometimes you're closer when you're letting go_

_(Parfois tu es plus proche quand tu lâches prise)_

_I wish the best for you_

_I wish the best for you_

_(Je souhaite le meilleur pour toi)_

La chanson se termina et il éteignit la radio depuis sa place près de la fenêtre et les larmes trop longtemps refoulées et ignorées passaient finalement la barrière de ses yeux. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, les yeux dans le vide en pleurant silencieusement et en pensant encore et toujours à elle. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il entendit quatre faibles et hésitants coups venant de la porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il essuya un tant soit peu son visage et se dirigea vers son salon, bien décidé à ce que la personne derrière cette porte parte. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la femme qui accaparait toutes ses pensées devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille, les yeux rouges et ses traies étaient tirés. Visiblement elle n'avait du que très peu dormir ces derniers temps. Malgré cela, il la trouva toujours aussi belle. Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux, il voyait toute la tristesse et la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait dans son regard si intense.

- Ne m'oublie pas. Je t'en pris ne m'oublie pas.

Il voyait la détresse dans les yeux de Kate. Sa voix brisée montrait qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il était le seul à pouvoir la sauver, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux émeraude. Ne pouvant l'abandonner, la voulant à tout pris avec lui, il la prit dans ses bras, son visage dans ses cheveux qui avaient cette si agréable odeur de cerise. Il la serrait de toutes ses forces, ne voulant plus la voir partir.

- Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Je t'aime Katherine.

Il sentit alors le corps de celle qui faisait battre son cœur se coller encore plus au sien. Elle lui donnait une deuxième chance, ils se donnaient une deuxième chance. Et cette fois-ci il se jura de ne pas la manquer, de faire tout son possible que leur relation ne se termine jamais. Kate se décolla légèrement de lui, il vit qu'elle avait peur.

- Promet moi de ne plus partir, de ne plus m'abandonner, nous abandonner. Promet moi qu'on y arrivera, qu'on surmontera les obstacles ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait lui aussi. Un fois de plus ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Always.

Always… leur je t'aime. Ce mot comptait tellement pour eux. Le sourire de sa muse fut à cet instant absolument merveilleux. Il retrouvait sa KB, sa muse, son ange et il était heureux, tellement heureux. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, afin de lui transmettre tout son amour. Il ne chercha pas à l'approfondir, il voulait seulement qu'elle comprenne que cette seconde chance ne serait pas gâchée.


End file.
